Tristan's Birthday
by shadowcat22
Summary: It's Tristan's Birthday, and Tristan is at school only to recieve unknown letters from a unknown person, and whats weird is when he goes to confront Yugi and them about it they too act weird. Some Fluff in here.


Me: Hey everyone here's a new story that was quickly thought off since I was late

Hikari: What she means is she forgot that today was Tristan's Birthday today so she was trying to think of something super fast

Me: Yea, Any way please enjoy again we don't own YuGiOh and never will I also don't own Heila and Yami Heila for they belong to Animegirl20. Also mild to just plain fluff between Yugi and them.

* * *

Title: Tristan's Birthday

By: Shadowcat22

It was a beautiful day in Domino, the sun was shinning and the skies were clear and right now 13 out of 14 people were currently standing in a empty classroom of Domino High.

"Are you possitive it'll work?" asks a teen with black hair and emerald color eyes. Yes Duke it'll work" replies a teen with multi-color hair and amythest color eyes.

"How do you know Yugi" asks Duke. "Because Yami did it for me last year for my birthday" answers Yugi with a blush. "Aw.. the Pharaoh being romantic how sweet" chimes a girl with rose pink color eyes and black and pink hair, causing Yami to blush.

"Got a problem with it Yami Heila?" asks Yami once he fought to conseal his blush again. "No, I just thought it was cute" replies Yami Heila. "Well I hope so, for I really want it to work" replies Duke. "It will now stop worrying and be ready" replies Ryou.

"Your right Ryou" replies Duke just as the bell rings. As soon as the bell rings they all take their seats just as Tristan and the other students walk in and take their seats as well. Once Tristan is seated, Yugi and them cast their gazes towards him as he finds the card they had placed on it minutes before the bell.

'Hmm, odd I wonder who put this on my desk' wonders Tristan as he studies the card in his hand only to put it away as the teacher walks in. 'I seriously hope this works' thinks Duke before he turns to the front of the class. Mean while, Tristan kept pondering over the card as Yugi, Yami, Yami Heila, Heila and them tried not to laugh.

"Poor Tristan" whispers Yugi. "Don't worry aibou, Tristan can figure it out" whispers Yami, only to hear the bell ring once again telling everyone first hour was done and it was time for second hour. So, as everyone gets ready to leave Tristan walks over to them.

"Hey Yug, do you know who gave me this?" asks Tristan as he holds up the card with his name written on it. "Ah no" replies Yugi as he quickly pulls Yami out of the classroom and off to gym or so they thought. Once Yugi and Yami are gone Tristan turns to Ryou and Bakura.

"How about you Ryou?" asks Tristan. "Nope sorry Tristan but Bakura and I really need to talk" and with that Ryou went over to Bakura and begins to pull him out of the classroom just like Yugi did with Yami. At both Yugi and Ryou's reaction, Tristan just blinks before turning to Malik.

"Hey Malik what about you?" questions Tristan. "Nope sorry Tristan can't help you for me and Marik can't be late for next hour" and with that Malik shoves Marik out of the classroom like Ryou and Yugi did with Yami and Bakura.

Deciding he wasn't going ot get an answer from those six, Tristan turns to look at Mai, Serenity, Joey, Seto, Heila, Yami Heila and Duke. "Well do any of you know?" asks Tristan. "Nope" replies Heila. "Sorry Tris" replies Mai, as she, Serenity, Heila and Yami Heila walk out after Malik and them.

"Sorry I don't know either" replies Seto as he pulls his pup out with him leaving only Tristan and Duke. "Well... how about you Duke?" asks Tristan to Duke who was the only one left in the classroom. "Um sorry Tristan but I don't know who could have given you that card but why don't you read it" suggests Duke.

"Oh yea" and with that Tristan opens the card up and begins to read it.

_Tristan, _

_I know today is your birthday and I just to wish you a Happy Birthday. I also know your wondering who I am, well to learn out more, seek the ones with hair shaped like a multi-color star._

"Multi-color star?" asks Tristan, once he finished reading the letter. "But what else does it say?" asks Duke even though he knew what it said for it was him who wrote it. "It told me to find the ones with hair shaped like a multi-color star" answers Tristan only to solve it realizing the card referred to Yugi and Yami.

"That's it" shouts Tristan. "What's it" asks Duke. "I solved the riddle, well catch you later Duke" and with that Tristan left Duke in search of Yugi and Yami. Once Tristan is gone Duke whispers to himself. "Well part one is complete I just hope the others play their parts right" and with that Duke went to his meeting place, which was under the Big Sakura tree in the school's courtyard.

'Now were are they' wonders Tristan only to spot them up a head. "Yugi, Yami" calls Tristan as he rushed up to them while catching their attention. "What's up Tristan" asks Yami. "Oh, before you arrived someone left you this note and told us to give it to you" replies Yugi as he hands Tristan a second card with his name on it, so Tristan takes it and reads it.

_Tristan_

_You are correct for Yami and Yugi were my multi-color stars, but if you thought stars were fun then try to solve this riddle... Day is to night as Night is to Day, but Spring is to Summer as Summer is Fall but after Fall comes what? If you think you know the answer find the ones with hair that match._

"Odd" replies Tristan. "What is" asks Yugi. "Nothing well got to go see ya around" replies Tristan as he goes to find Ryou and Bakura. As soon as Tristan is out of sight Yugi turns to Yami. "Yami-koi, do you think he'll find Ryou and Bakura?" asks Yugi.

"Yes, he'll find them" replies Yami as he takes Yugi's hand in his and leads him to a hidding spot near the sakura tree to watch. Mean while, Tristan was searching for Ryou and Bakura only to walk into someone. "OUCH!" shout both as they fall to the floor. "Sorry" replies Tristan only to find it was Ryou and Bakura.

"Ryou" replies Tristan, while catching Ryou's attention. "Tristan, we were just coming to find you" replies Ryou. "Oh really" asks Tristan. "Yea on our way to class someone gave me this and told me to give it to you, but since I don't see any more during the school day I figure why not now?" replies Ryou as he hands him the third card.

Once Tristan excepts the card, Tristan opens the card up and begins to read it just like the last two he recieved.

_Tristan_

_If your answer was snow then you were correct and have found Ryou and Bakura. But now they get harder for you have four more to solve before we meet. But before I go here is your clue, when one goes to a beach what does one see besides ocean and sun?_

"What do you see besides ocean and sun? Well that's simple Sand" and with that Tristan runs to find Malik and Marik for they were the only one's who had sandy blond hair which could come close to sand. "Come on Ryou we got to meet up with that Pharaoh" whispers Bakura once Tristan ran from them as he leads him towards Yami.

About a few minutes later Tristan found Malik and Marik. "Hey you two" calls Tristan. Once up by them Tristan tries to speak again but is cut off by Marik. "Don't worry about asking here" replies Marik as he hands Tristan the fourth card.

"How did you know?" asks Tristan. "Just a hunch, the person who gave it to us said you might come looking for us" replies Malik. So without another word Tristan opens it and begins reading once again.

_Tristan_

_So far your doing great you've solved three of four cards, now let's see if you can solve this one. the clue for this one is. Back in ancient times he use to be a priest but now in present times he's the head CEO of a company._

"Ok but who is it?" asks Tristan only to have it hit him, causing him to run off once again. "Do you think he figured it out and he'll go t Seto next" asks Malik to Marik. "Don't know but let's go we have to head over to where Bakura and Yami is" replies Marik as he then leads Malik to the hidding spot were Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura were hidding.

'It's got to be Seto Kaiba for he once was a priest when Yami was Pharaoh and now he's the head CEO of Kaiba Corp' thinks Tristan as he runs to the one place Seto could be found and that was the library. So, as Tristan runs down the hallway Tristan finally reaches the library, so he enters only to spot Seto and Joey at a table as Seto types away on his labtop computer.

'Well here goes nothing' and with that in thought Tristan walks over to the table before he clears his throat catching Seto and Joey's attention. "I'll assume your looking for this" replies Seto as he flings Tristan the fifth card who caught it with ease.

"How did you know, that's the second time" replies Tristan to Seto, but Seto doesn't say anything as he returns to his work while Tristan opens the card.

_Tristan_

_Your doing great, your almost there you just need two more and then we'll meet but for now here is your clue and it is this: Roses are Red and sometimes Pink now find the ones with pink color eyes._

"Eyes that are pink?" whispers Tristan only to realize it was Heila and Yami Heila. So, Tristan dashes out of the library and begins searching for Heila. Mean time, as soon as Tristan left Seto closes his computer before he and Joey stand from the table and head for the hidding spot.

(A/N: OK, I"M GONNA SKIP THE LAST TWO NOTES BECAUSE THIS IS TAKING FOREVER TO WRITE)

After recieving the last note from Mai and Serenity, Tristan begins to make his way towards the huge sakura tree just as the note asked him. "Ok here I am now where are you?" questions Tristan only to turn around to see Duke behind him.

"Duke?" questions Tristan but Duke doesn't reply as he walks up to Tristan. "Happy Birthday" and with that Duke leans forward and gives him a soft kiss while the others just smile before they decide to leave the two alone.

The End

Me: Well how was it? Good? Bad? Please R&R and let me know.


End file.
